iLose A Bet
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Requested by HotSeddieAction. What happens when Sam loses a bet and has to give Freddie a strip tease? Hot smut inside. Please read and review.


**Hey guys, as Promised I will be posting a new story every week! And i have some great stories lined up for you. But, to kick things off here is a hot iCarly One shot, requested by HotSeddieAction.**

**Please read and review, i love hearing what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to iCarly **

iLose A Bet

The door to the Shay's apartment slammed shut as Sam stormed inside. The door then quickly opened again by Freddie and Carly

"A Bet is a bet Sam... A Bet which you lost. Now pay up" Freddie

"It was a stupid bet. I don't owe you anything!" Sam yelled dropping her rucksack off her shoulder onto the floor.

"Yes you do!" Freddie started before Sam interrupted with further yells. Their voices drowned each other out until They both turned to Carly

"CARLY" They yelled in unison. She too put her backpack down and sighed loud.

"Freddie. It's unfair to bet Sam to an arm wrestle when you know you've been working out for the last two years. It was un unfair bet" She said

"HA!" Sam gloated

"But Sam, a bet is a bet and you lost" Carly added

"HA!" Freddie yelled. Sam glared at him. Her mind working a mile a minute. Freddie watched as her eyes closed slightly and her lips dropped into a sinister smirk. Freddie felt the blood drain from his face at her now very evil glare

"What?" He asked warily

She took a step forward, he took one backwards.

"What are you thinking Sam" He asked. She moved with cat-like grace until she was inches from him.

"Saturday. 9pm. iCarly Studio. You're in for a show" She said. She winked at him, picked up her rucksack and walked out.

-Saturday 9pm -

"Are you sure this is the way to do it?" Carly asked?

"Boy wanted a strip tease. He's in for one hell of a show!" Sam said.

"You really did go all out" Carly muttered

"Mama plays to win" Sam replied.

Carly lowered the lights and pressed play on a sultry background beat. Sam pulled across Freddie's Tech Cart and put on the 'random dancing' lights but slowed them down, and of course. Muted the pre-set instrumental and vocals.

"This is so degrading" Carly muttered

"You made me do this" Sam reminded her

"I know...You shouldn't have taken this bet in the first place" Carly said

"No... I shouldn't have lost. And don't worry. After this I won't lose again" Sam said with a wink and a shake of her hips. Before pushing through the silver silk curtains on the make shift stage in the iCarly studio. From the corner of her eye she saw Carly shunter back downstairs with a call "I'm going to bed"

Sam walked onto stage and gave a once over to the brunette. Freddie sat with a bold smug look on his lips. Sam smirked at him, a hint of danger in her eyes, and watched his face falter.

She started by swaying her hips to the music. She wore a silver and gold silk robe, and black strappy high heels.

She danced slowly to the beat, still swaying her hips, but now bringing her hands up to play with the soft blonde curls of her hair.

The beat sped up and she started rocking her hips in larger circles, rocking her body in time with the music. She undid the tie on her robe and let it open.

She watched with a smirk as Freddie's jaw dropped as her delectable body was revealed. His eyes trailed down her black lace push up bra, which left little to the imagination but was enough to get his motor going.

She watched him ogle her generous amount of cleavage as her bust was pushed to its limit. Even Sam herself couldn't deny how hot she looked.

She ran her hands over the soft globes of her breasts. Freddie's eyes darkened with envy as she moaned lightly. Inaudible against the loud beat but he watched her lips move. She traced her fingers down the soft curves of her thin waist.

His eyes remained glued to her body. Her perfect pale creamy skin as it drifted down her flat, toned stomach and down to the black lace panties, matching her bra.

She turned so her back was to him, and slipped her robe off her silky shoulders, and down her toned back. But she knew that his eyes were looking at anything except her magnificent derriere.

Throwing the robe to the side of the stage she once again danced sultry around the stage, dropping down to a low squat before standing up, sticking out her ass.

She turned her back to the boys and continued to work her ass. When she felt a hand against her, she turned to see Freddie standing at the edge of the stage, One hand on her ass.

She smirked at him, she turned so she was facing him, she was only about a foot taller with the stage, and with Freddie's height advantage she was only taller by about 6 inches.

None the less she raised her leg, right up into a split, head level with her knee, leg fully straight. She then bent her knee over Freddie's shoulder and pushed her hips into him.

He grabbed her waist with two hands, before she extended her leg and pulled herself away from him.

She continued to dance around the stage shaking her hips, dancing away from him but when he could get his hands close enough, she let Freddie touch her.

His touch burned into her skin, sending vibes of pleasure straight to her core. She was rather enjoying teasing the boy, it was actually turning her on quite a bit.

It didn't take much longer of the dance before Sam knew she had to up the stakes. She stood proudly on the stage, her hips shaking methodically, temptingly. She knew all the eyes were glued to her. She slipped her hands into her hair, and slid them down her back, quickly undoing her bra.

Freddie watched in lust as she pulled away the silky material from her how and sexy body. The fabric fell to the floor and Sam continued her teasing, now with her hands playing with her now exposed breasts.

Freddie jumped up on stage and decided to join her, now fondling her chest She moaned at the feeling of Freddie's warm hands on her as she danced, teasing him. She could feel the effect she was having on him against her hip.

Sam turned around in Freddie's arms, she brought her lips millimeters from his, teasing him. She then brought her lips to his ear and nibbled softly on the lobe. She heard his breathing deepen.

"Want a private room Sailor?" Sam asked her voice deep and sultry. Barely more than a whisper. He pulled himself away. trying to resist her.

"Looks like I've turned you on a bit" Sam said gesturing to the large bulge in his pants. Freddie blushed slightly. She pushed him down, and straddled his face.

"You're turn to pleasure me" She said. He smirked and pulled aside her sodden panties

"Looks like I already have" Freddie smirked. Before Sam had a chance to respond, he dived into her aching core and attacked her clit with his lips and tongue.

He licked her slit from bottom to top, tasting her before once again sucking her clit with passion. He alternated before tasting her slit and playing with her clit. She started rocking her hips against his face.

He could hear her breath change. He felt her get wetter and tighter. He slipped a finger inside her wet folds and stroked that spot inside her, while still sucking on her clit.

"Fuck Freddie" She yelled, fisting her hands in his hair, pulling roughly on his chocolate brown strands, as she released. He made sure not to stop until he was certain she was done.

When she had, and she was still, catching her breath he pulled out his finger, sucking it clean before swiping his tongue inside her, catching all her juices.

She opened her eyes. And brought her lips inches from his. Her hand traced lower and fingered his member softly.

"So big. Just wait until our next bet" She whispered, her lips less than an inch away from his. He opened his mouth and she stood up. He watched her walk away, shaking her hips with every step. He watched her angelic body walk out the room, Still only wearing the heels and thong.

He growled as the door closed, and he caught one last glimpse of her perfect chest.

**Thanks your reading, don't forget to write a review **


End file.
